User blog:William Brawlmaritn/Who you'd be in my Movie ( My Version )
Who you'd be.. Ohai! It's been awhile since i've actually made a blog, especially these kind... and so i decided to make one of Who You'd be Blogs myself :P Now, some of you may have already seen my vids, and yes.. you may recoginize who YOU would be as.. but i have made some slight changes since the last time :3 So yeah.. in another words.. look yer self up and see who i picture YOU as! :D 'Albert Spark' Yes, Yes... Mr. Gary Oldman would play as the infamous Albert Spark. In my eyes, he would potray him perfectly. A Curious man... and has no temper what so ever. A person who is known to have a calming attitude and voice, even during the presence of War. 'Jason Blademorgan' Mark Whalberg as Jason Blademorgan. One of the EITC's best HCO's during the film. Also known as William Brawlmartin's Best friend. The two are always fighting together, and discussing topics in the Bar. Mr. Blademorgan is also not a person known to lose his temper, but will indeed raise his voice to anyone who challenges him Vocally, and or phiscally. His skills with a Cutlass are Superior, as well he has mastered the gun. His leadership is remarkable when it comes to Naval Combat. 'Sven Daggersteel' Jason Stathem as Lord Sven Daggersteel. Sven is shown almost throughout the whole film as England's best Warrior. His skills with the cutlass is incrediable, and leadership is absolutely remarkable. With the his hand on the trigger of a pistol, and the other with a cutlass.. he is an unstobble monster of chaos in combat. Sven in the film shows lots of anger and agression in combat scenes, but yet is very Calm, and firm when it comes to meetings, and gatherings. Later in the film, he is seen mostly with the Prime Minister Johnathan Goldtimbers. 'Commander Ishamel' Ioan Gruffud as Ishamel. Ishamel is seen mostly in Sea Combat, Gatherings and meetings, and Training exercises. Surprisingly Ishamel is sometimes seen in the bar talking to the ladies about his career, and close calls. His skills with a Cutlass are average, but when he takes the helm, you can survive in about any kind of Naval Combat. " One with the Sea you are" some of the ladies tease him with. 'Blake Stewart' The handsome and charming Leonardo Dicaprio as Lord Blake Stewart. Seen in the film almost in every scene with Sven Daggersteel. Blake in the film seems something to be like an apprentice to Sven Daggersteel, as the two of them practice in Combat against each other. Blake is known to have a VERY high temper, but is also known to lower his voice when he is winning Vocally in an arguement. He is also known to have deep respect to the fallen of his soldiers, and is seen sometimes walking around the battlefield holding thousands of dead soldiers paying his respects. His skills with a cutlass are blown out of porportion. He is known to have the best eyesight in the battlefield, and is deadly with a pistol in his hands. But still... some say that it is rumored that Blake Stewart has even forced the famous Sven Daggersteel down to the ground with his cutlass. He is truly the 2nd best in Combat along-side with Sven Daggersteel. 'John Breasly' Yes. The famous Old and Brilliant Actor Donald Sutherland as the King of England himself... John Breasly. John is seen only a few times in the film, but seems to only be seen around The Prime Minister Johnathan Goldtimbers. Breasly is sometimes seen in Major Gatherings and meetings, but only a few have been into his presence. He is not known to have a high temper, or even raise his voice. He has a soothing talk to his voice, and gentle gestures to signal his people. 'Samuel Redbeard' Yes, Nicolas Cage as Samuel Redbeard, would be perfect. Samuel is seen as the Lord Marshal of the EITC up to about the 3rd movie when he is Discharged from the EITC. Although he is Discharged from the EITC, Redbeard STILL takes his place into Political Negotiations. Him and Brawlmartin are mostly seen together chatting around London dicussing random topics. Redbeard is known to have a very wise and important choice of words when he talks.. and is very good when it comes to argueing as he knows how to use his words to the advantage. Redbeard again is seen throughout all the films Hanging around Brawlmartin, and later returns to his position in the EITC near the end of the Series fighting off the biggest battle ever lost to history ( Spain, England, Pirates, Davy Jones, Other Countries ). Samuel's skills with a cutlass are a little above average, but when it comes to a pistol into his hands.. He has a deadly shot. Redbeard is not known to have a Temper, but yet sometimes a Sarcastic explanation when he comes into arguements. Nevertheless... he has a very Calm, and soothing, firm tone to his voice. M'axamillion Phillip Beckett' Jude Law as the Legendary Maxamillion Phillip Beckett. Maxamillion is first seen in the movie as a Sailor, and goes to Various Negotiation Gatherings. Max was known as the best at getting into Political Arguements and solving some of the hardest questions,problems,puzzles,etc. He then later is invited to join the EITC, and thats where his Career Rises through the roof. Max is known to have a high temper, and is very Sarcastic, and Rude when it comes to arguements, but somehow manages to make a point in every way. But if anything Max just enjoys a good laugh. His skills with a Cutlass are Incrediable.. but his skills with a pistol are very poor. Maxamillion is seen throughout the film, and is mostly Seen using his Negotiating Skills in every way, and everywhere. He is known as one of the best Minds throughout the EITC. 'Pearson Wright' Thats right, Christian Bale as the King of Spain Pearson Wright. In the film, Pearson is seen mostly in Naval Combat, Land, and of course the Gatherings/Meetings in Spain. Pearson is known to have a very high temper, and a very firm voice. His skills with a cutlass are remarkable, but with a pistol combined.. He is by far one of the best Warriors in Spain. 'William Goldsilver' ' ' Harrison Ford as William Goldsilver. Goldsilver is seen throughout the film as another of William Brawlmartin's Best Friend, and Loyal Co. Worker in the EITC. The 4 Friends.. Goldsilver, Blademorgan, Redbeard, and Brawlmartin are sometimes seen together chatting over Important topics over the EITC at the bar, and Offices. Goldsilver is known to have an Firm voice when it comes to arguements.. but never really loses his temper. His skills with the Cutlass is incrediable along side a small pistol he carries around with him. Goldsilver is average when it comes to Negotiating, but is absolutely Brilliant when thinking on how to out - smart an enemy. 'Stormwalker' The Lovely Emma Stone as Stormwalker. Stormwalker is seen throughout the film as an Undercover EITC Spy/Agent. Stormwalker is known to be ' Hard to get' as She is a bit fiesty and rough when it comes to arguements, and sometimes flirts her way out of trouble, or to get what she wants. Despite how many men flirt, and want her she falls in love with William Brawlmartin and fight along-side each other. Stormwalker's skill with a Cutlass are average but her flexiablity and Movement give her the advantage to every and any Combat situation as she is ALSO trained into hand - to - hand combat. Her skill with a pistol is deadly, and is about the deadliest woman on the Battlefield. 'Johnathan Goldtimbers' Liam Neeson as the Infamous Johnathan Goldtimbers. Golddtibers is seen throghout the entire movie. He first starts out as a Lord under Redbeard in the EITC, but then later on around the 3rd movie advances into British Parliment as the Prime Minister of England. Not ready to give up his Combat experence, even now the Prime Minister himself Leads the EITC in every battle they engadge into. Goldtimbers in the film is known to have a Scottish accent, and have a soft and gentle tone. His skills with a cutlass equally match The Infamous Lord Daggersteel, as well with a pistol. He is also a Master at Naval Combat and is equally matched to Commander Ishamel when it comes to taking over the Helm. Goldtimbers is known to have an change in tone, depending on the situation. He can and will raise his voice to anyone who challenges him, or his men as his devotion to his men and England are out of this world. 'Matthew Blastshot' ' ' Paul Brittany as the Legendary Matthew Blastshot. Blastshot is seen throughout the film as Head of the Royal Navy. He also Commands The Entire British and Naval Fleet. Smart as hell that one, indeed. Blastshot is known to have an English Accent and will raise his Voice during Naval, And Land Combat. He is mostly seen around Port Royal, and London at Huge Gatherings/meetings giving hour long speeches and Negotiating terms to other Countries representing both Naval, and Land Warfare. His skills with an Cutlass are also indeed Mastered, and with a pistol is a deadly aim like an hawk. He has mastered the Helm, but mostly leads fireing the cannons down below deck. Matthew Blastshot is definitely one of the most Brilliant men in Great Britian. 'Elizabeth' ' ' The Lovely Emma Watson as Elizabeth aka (Gibbsgirl11.) Elizabeth is seen throughout the film as A The Bueatiful, and lovely queen of Sweden. Elizabeth is known to have a soft tone to her voice, until it comes into Major Arguements when she raises her voice. She is not known to have a temper, but yet a very firm tone for when she wishes to use it. She is seen in the film when it comes to Major Negotiatic, and Politic like Gatherings/Meetings and Land/Naval Combat. She is indeed a powerful woman, and shows great determination twords her goals. When she was just a girl, her father was about the best marksman in the whole carribean, and has actually aquired her fathers trait. Elizabeth is very deadly and skill full with a pistol in her hands, and has about the sharpest sword on the battlefield. Elizabeth knows how to run a country damn well fine, some argue that she out of all the other women are about the smartest and most brilliant. Try taking her down, and you will literally end up as the Royal Janitor. 'Caddius Bane' James D' Arcy as Caddius Bane. An English bloke, aye he is. Caddius Bane is seen a few times in the film. He takes part into British Parliament as an Earl. He also is seen in some scenes argueing back and forth with the represenitives of Spain. He tends to raise his voice alot, but never shows any agression or anger. He takes no intrest into weapons, as he has some experence with them.. but rather stay a politician for the English Monarchy. 'Jeremiah Garland' ' ' Yep, Pierce Bronson as the Legendary Jeremiah Garland. Jeremiah is also seen only a few times in the movie as the Tsar of Russia. Jeremiah has a mixture of a Russian/English accent. Jeremiah is mostly seen in scenes of Gatherings/Meetings.. and some in Naval Combat. His choice of weapons are not a cutlass.. but a Long and Heavy Broadsword that he has come to the pleasure of mastering at. He refuses to use a gun as he disrespects anyone who wishes to challenge himand his men and rather them die a slow but painful death. Jeremiah himself is a remarkable man some say..and truly is wise, and Brilliant. 'Jason Brawlmartin ' ' ' Tom Hiddleson as Jason Brawlmartin. Jason is shown lots of times in the film, especially in Combat scenes and with his 2 other brothers.. Jack Brawlmartin, and William Brawlmartin. Jason in the film is known as a Spaniard who works and contributes to Spain. Jason's highest title in the Military is a Señor ( Lord ) and to the crown. He shows much agression and anger as he will raise his voice anytime he feels offended, and or threatened. His skills with a Cutlass is Incrediable and has much agility and strength, as on the battlefield he is one of the strongest warriors. His skills with a pistol is unbelievable and given the chance will shoot at point - blank - range. Jason Brawlmartin out of the 2 brothers is indeed the most strongest, and talented. 'Jack Brawlmartin ( Stormrage )' Yes people (: The legendary Owen Wilson as Jack Brawlmartin. Jack is shown multiple times in the film, and is known as the second brother in the Brawlmartin Family. Unlike Jason and William, Jack shows the most calmness and a positive spirit. He never raises or yells his voice in almost in any situation, as he makes his voice very firm and strict. He serves as an Diplomat to the EITC, and in he spends his free time in a bar that he owns in London Town. As a Diplomat, Jack travels to represent and Negotiate for the EITC. Sometimes when his Brother ( William Brawlmartin ) comes into the bar with Samuel, Goldsilver, Blademorgan.. he will come and join them in the Discussion. Jack is also very talnted in warfare and will also assist in almost every battle the EITC engadges in. His skills with a Cutlass are equal to his brother Jason, but is poor with a pistol. But also like his brother Jason, his flexiablity and movement give him the absolute edge in combat. Jack Stormrage out of all the 3 brothers is indeed the most Fair, and respectful. 'William Brawlmartin ' Russel Crowe as William Brawlmartin. Brawlmartin, the first brother, is seen throughout the movie as an EITC HCO. William is known to have an extremely high temper whenever he feels offfended or threatened just like his brother Jason. But, he also controls himself, and mostly refrains from his anger and has a firm, but yet soothing calmness attitude and tone to his voice also like his brother Jack. During his career, Brawlmartin has accomplished, and yet failed so many times.. but overall he moves on and learns from his mistake. As an EITC lord, Brawlmartin can be seen around Naval, and or Land Combat scenes, and or with his girlfriend Stormwalker, his brother Jack, and his friends Samuel, Blademorgan, and Goldsilver. William skills with a Cutlass is almost nearly mastered, but is unstobble with a pistol and cutlass in his hands. Overall, Brawlmartin being a master of warfare, he also takes another interest into Negotiation, and Persuasion. As for his Brother Jason who works for spain, and Brawlmartin works for England, the irony is that the two always are fighting against each other. He can be seen at Gatherings/Meetings, Negotiating, and will often raise his voice in an arguement. William Brawlmartin out of his 2 Brothers is Indeed the most Powerful, Experenced, and Equally Balanced. 'John Warsmythe' ' ' Ewan Mcgregor as John Warsmythe. Warsmythe is shown throughout the film and is seen in many Naval Combat scenes. Warsmythe who works for the EITC is known to have a mutral change in tone of voice. John is extremely intelligent and is also a Master at the Helm. Even more so than Ishamel, and Goldtimbers Combined, he had been sailing ever since he was a little boy. His eye sight is like an hawk, and can react quickly to incoming objects when needed. His talents with a Cutlass is average, and so with a pistol, and mostly remains at the helm. He also is one of the few who is an excellent cannoneer. Warsmythe can mostly be seen in Naval Combat, and is usually hanging around with Matthew BLastshot, as the two of them get along really well. Warsmythe shares both ranks in the EITC as well the Royal Navy, and is by far the best man in the entire Carribean that is a Master of the Helm. 'Andrew Mallace' ' ' Mel Gibson as Andrew Mallace. Mallace is seen a few times in the film, and is mostly seen around the King of England, John Breasly. Mallace is a Duke in the Royal British Peerage. Him and the King work together as they are close friends. Mallace is not known to have a high temper, but will raise his voice when he feels needed, overall he is a good man some say. He takes no part in weapons, but does carry a small pistol in his pocket for saftey, as he takes his interest into Politics, and Negotiation. He will be seen in Big Meetings/Gatherings along - side with the King himself, and sometimes the Earl Caddius Bane. 'Richard Vendables' ' ' The Infamous British/Scottish Actor David Tennant as Richard Vendables. Richard is seen throughout the movie as a Lieutenant in the Royal Navy. He can be seen in both Naval and Land Combat, as well working with Lord Matthew Blastshot. Richard is always one to have a grand smile on his face, and have a positive spirit, as he also is EXTREMELY Intelligent, and knows how to out - smart any enemy. He is very talented using weapons as with the Cutlass he is a deadly swordmaster, and is an excellent shot with a Musket and or Pistol. He also shares the same trait at his son Ishamel Vendables, and is very good at the helm. his charm, allows him to be VERY persuasive when he needs to be, and is very good at Negotiating and will often turn a arguement around and it end it with everyone coming to an agreement. A man of many talents they call him. He is absolutely Brilliant. 'Tyler Crossbones ' ' ' Johnny Blankciak as the Legendary Tyler Crossbones ( William Seasteel.) Tyler is seen a few times in the film as an infamous General in the Swiss Military. He can be seen commanding the naval fleets in some battle scenes when England is forced to go to war, but not empty handed. That is where Tyler Comes in. As a represenitive from BOTH Countries, he is also able to be seen in some Meeting/Gathering scenes. He isn't seen much using his cutlass in the film, nor his pistol.. but is rumored to have deadly and accurate shots with his pistol. 'Jack Goldwrecker' ' ' Thomas Kretschmann as Jack Goldwrecker. Jack Goldwrecker is seen a few times in the film in Russian Naval/Land Combat, but will mostly be seen in Important Meetings/Gatherings, he also is sometimes caught argueing back and forth yelling strictly on whats right, and whats wrong. He is a very curious, and cautious man, and chooses his words wisely. When on any kind of Ship he walks around on the deck like he owns it, especially during Combat.. some say you could hear his voice yelling, and screaming all the way out to the enemy ship. He is an average fencer, but is an excellent at firearms. Some say that his pistol's bullet hit a man on the side of the enemy ship. He is known to also specialize in cannons, as he worked on them when he was a little boy. Jack Goldwrecker is no doubt of being a very independant man. 'Sir Edward Hawk' ' ' Aron Eckhart as Sir Edward Hawk. Edward is seen only a few times in the film, but can mostly be seen with Albert Spark discussing topics, and Going to Meetings/Gatherings. During some of those scenes, Edward can be seen getting fustraited and angered alot, and pacing around the room during an arguement.. but somehow manages to get their attention enough to do what he wants. Edward is seen only a few times in battle scenes, but not on deck, or below, he can be seen in the Captain's Cabin writing Down logs, and journals filling out important papers. For saftey, Edward is known to have a Small pistol in his pocket and carries around with him a small cutlass. Sir Edward Hawk is absolutely a Wealthy Man, and is well respected arpund Politics. Category:Blog posts